


fluffy drabbles - 6k followers celebration

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Category: James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Read the summary please, not able to put it up here, so many tags for different things going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: These are Fluffy drabbles from my 6k followers drabble-celebration on Tumblr. My followers got to choose a pairing, a type of content and had to give me a starter, and I would mix the three to create a short drabble for them. There aren’t summaries for these, the pairing and starting sentence is the summary of each drabble. Warnings are place in chapter summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: none  
> Pairing: Loki x Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the fluffy drabble, such as requested, but with a little snarkiness from both Bucky and Loki’s side. They mean well, and the ending is sweet enough to make you want to grab for a toothbrush.

“Why exactly is there a kitten in your hoodie?” Loki asked while briefly looking up from his book.

Not a second before Bucky had entered the room, the kitten - which was the pocket of his hoodie - mewed and peeked its head out from that pocket. Bucky chuckled and gently lifted the white, fluffy kitten out, holding it affectionately in his arms. The little feline let out a series of meows, seemingly quite talkative.

“I found it o-”

“Her,” Loki interrupted him.

“What?”

“The kitten is female.”

“How are you sure. Maybe it’s a he, or neither. Or, just like you, genderfluid.”

“Careful there, Barnes,” Loki hissed, briefly glancing up from his book to give the soldier a withering glare.

Ever since Thor had told the Avengers that Loki could shape-shift into a woman, they had been teasing Loki sometimes. Of course it was all friendly teasing, and often Loki handled it with grace and with mischief of his own, but on bad days it seemed to be a touchy subject.

Today was obviously a bad day…

Bucky had already known that when he had entered the room and Loki had engaged in a conversation without putting his book away. He knew he was close to misstepping, but he pressed on nonetheless. “How do you know she’s a she?”

“Because she just told me,” Loki shrugged, not looking up. Bucky was silent for a moment and Loki looked up from his book for the third time, giving the man a weary, irritated look. “Is it just convenient for you to forget I speak All-speak or is your memory that bad?”

This time it was Bucky who gave a withering glare and said, “Now who has to be careful?”

Loki snorted disdainfully and his eyes wandered back to the pages of his book.

“Found her on a mission,” Bucky declared. “She was alone. Probably abandoned.” The kitten jumped from his hold to scramble through the room and hide under a cabinet. “Shit,” Bucky murmured and went to the cabinet to lie flat on his belly to get the cat out.

The kitten hissed and put up a fuzz from her hiding spot. “Ow!” Bucky exclaimed, after the cat had lashed out. “Come here,” he growled, but the kitten kept scratching him. Bucky sighed. “Fickle thing.”

“No, she wants to be left alone,” Loki declared monotonous.

Bucky got to his feet and huffed. “Fine! I’m off to bed,” and he stalked out of the room, slightly agitated by the behavior of the little feline.

However, sleep kept alluding him, tossing and turning as the hours ticked by. Bucky feared for the little kitten. Loki was often mischievous - quite harmless - but on his bad days he could be extremely mean, and it wouldn’t matter who would take the brunt.

Pushing the blankets to the side, Bucky got out of bed. He had to check on the little feline.

When Bucky entered the common room to look for her, the lights were dimmed and all was silent. As his eyes fell on the couch, Bucky smiled. It was still occupied by an in black leather clad God, but he had fallen asleep. Loki’s book was halfway to the floor, dangling from his fingertips with his index finger still between pages. On his chest, tucked into a ball underneath his chin, lay the white kitten, seemingly content and as fast asleep as her living pillow.

Bucky pulled out his phone to take a photograph. “ _ Pics or it didn’t happen _ ,” the Spider-kid always said. This picture would definitely go in their Avengers Whats-app group. Frankly, Bucky still didn’t understand much about that program, but it was amusing.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., what’s a name fitting a kitten that prefers… Well-” Bucky made a gesture towards the couch, “- _ Loki _ ?”

“I think ‘Sigrid’ would be befitting. It is old Norse for ‘marvellous victory’.”

Bucky nodded. It was fitting indeed. Any kitten that could conquer Loki on a bad day was worthy indeed of that name.

Before leaving the room, Bucky said softly, “good night, Sigrid and Loki.”

“Good night, Soldier,” Loki said.

Bucky startled, but with a smile on his face he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: none  
> Pairing: Loki x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It became slightly angsty, but mostly fluffy. I’ve also written this mostly from Loki’s POV because… Well, it just kinda happened I guess…

“There’s so much more, you can reclaim your crown.”

“And what if I do not wish that?” Loki asked, making sure he kept his tone airy.

You gave him a confused look. “What do you mean? You want to be king, right?”

_ I never wanted the throne, I only wanted to be your equal!  _ The words Loki had shouted years ago at his adoptive brother were still freshly etched into his memory - the words and the fight that had followed playing in front of his mind's eye.

“Loki?” you asked, drawing him back to the present.

“Of course I want the throne,” he lied with a smile. He should have been thoughtful about it, he  _ sounded _ thoughtful, but he wasn’t. The lie was so easy and yet he doubted if it was a lie.

Slowly you walked to him, opening your arms to give him a hug, but the God shied away from the comforting gesture. Limply your arms fell to your side, a pout on your face.

Loki immediately felt a brief pang of guilt. You had shown him nothing but kindness, support, understanding, patience and affection - the latter something he still couldn’t return. He knew the guilt he was feeling was also showing on his face.

Gently he grabbed your jaw, the pads of his cold fingers softly touching your cheeks as he pushed your head upwards so you were looking at him. The wry look on his face washed away and instead he gave you a warm,  _ sincere _ smile showing that he truly appreciated you.

“Some of the biggest plans of humankind have failed because the one leading the plan wanted to rush things. Let’s not rush this, my Mortal. There shall be a day I reclaim my crown. I am patient.” Then his smile fell and once more the sour look on his face was back in place. “Though that day might be a day you wouldn’t live to see.”

Carefully you placed a hand on his. “Loki. Why not? You’re scaring me.”

Loki let go of your jaw resolutely and this time the look on his face was unreadable. “Because your life-span isn’t as long as mine.”

A thoughtful look crossed on your features before you threw any regard for his space blatantly out of the window and wrapped your arms around him.

As always Loki froze in place, his muscles pulling tight and he fought the initial urge to shove you away. A couple of seconds ticked by before he relaxed minutely. Next to all the kindness and support you had shown him, you also always knew exactly when to step back and when to push. Even though seconds ago he had rejected the hug, it was apparently what he needed right now even though he didn’t know it himself. Had Loki truly not wanted to be touched, you wouldn’t have been able to, and you both knew it.

“My King, this day, a year from now or a decade, this life or the next, whether I’m by your side or have faded into ashes, whenever you reclaim your crown, I know you’ll think of me.” Your eyes wandered up to look into his, making sure he was seeing you and you were holding his attention. “And that is enough for me.”

A short moment of hurt was etched on his face before it rapidly gave way for a softer expression. It was one of those rare occasions where the great God with the Silver Tongue was lost for words simply because he heard the sincerity in your voice. He knew you weren’t lying and that you truly meant it.

Then, gently, he wrapped his arms around you, returning the hug and murmured slightly amused, “Mortal, you’re driving me crazy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: none  
> Pairing: Loki x OFC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really hard time writing this, and it is not my finest work. Just a small conversation between an OFC and Loki. I hope you like it nonetheless.

“Who did this to you?” Loki asked while he eyed the bruise on her cheek.

Amber jerked her head to free her face from Loki's grip around her jaw. “It's nothing. Let it go.”

She knew he wanted to know because he cared for her, but she also feared his rage. Not towards her, but towards the person who had done this.

“Tell me,” he demanded.

She also knew that when Loki was hell-bend on getting an answer, he would get it and would not let it rest. He was stubborn like that, and though Amber could be stubborn too, she didn’t have the energy to fight him right now. Amber relented. “Well, technically the robot did, but Tony-”

“Tony!” Loki growled. “I am going to kill him!”

“No, no! Loki!” She grabbed his upper arm to stop him from storming off. “Seriously, these things just happen.”

“They are happening an awful lot,” he answered irritated, but at least he stood still.

Amber sighed. “Yes, that is how trial and error works. I’m sure you didn’t learn every spell without getting hurt once in a while.”

“I did not,” Loki said proudly as he arrogantly pushed his chin up. “I was formidable in everything.”

A mocking laugh escaped Amber. “Liar. You’re not even trying to make it sound truthful.”

“Am I not?” Loki feigned shocked. “Well, let me amend that,” he grinned and this time he made sure he wagged his Silver Tongue; he could make any lie believable. “I never once got hurt while practicing spells,” he claimed.

Amber’s smile fell from her face. “Now I do believe you,” she said, and she meant it.

Loki smirked satisfied. “Now that you believe me, tell me what happened.”

With a sigh Amber walked to the kitchen isle and pulled out a bar-stool to sit on. “Only if you promise me not to storm off to kill  _ my boss _ and have lunch with me.”

“Are you blackmailing me, Mortal?” Loki asked darkly, but with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Amber gave him a satisfied grin. “I am.”

The look Loki gave her could have killed her there on the spot, but she wouldn’t have it and knew he was faking it, and thus the smile remained on her face. Soon enough Loki deflated and smiled back. “Fine,” he grumbled and leaned against the counter with his arms folded.

She nodded satisfied. “You know the classified robot we’re working on?”

“No, I do not, since it is  _ classified _ ,” Loki growled irritated.

“Well,” Amber said, leaning in closer to the God. “I’m not supposed to tell you this, but what happened is-”

Loki also leaned in to hear her whispered words, curious what she had to say. Her eyes darted left and right as if she expected someone to be eavesdropping. Loki mimicked her actions, but no such thing was the case. There was no one there but the two of them, except maybe for that A.I. of Stark.

If something had happened that had been within Stark’s control, his deal with Amber would be off the table. He was the God of Lies after all.

Loki found himself almost holding his breath with anticipation.

“-classified,” she finished and patted him on the cheek with a wink. Then she got up from her stool and asked as if nothing had happened, “Now, what do you want for lunch?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Kissing  
> Pairing: Bucky X Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little drabble became a little short. I’m just really bad with fluff. Sorry.

“I’ll never get tired of waking up to your face,” Bucky said with a smile.

It was morning, both of you still lying in bed. You were still a little sleepy, but a smile formed on your face at his loving words. Gently he tucked a lock of your hair behind your ear.

“And I’ll never get tired of waking up next to you,” you said and snuggled against him with a content sigh.

The both of you laid there, wrapped in each others arms until a growling sound interrupted your peaceful silence.

“How long have you been awake?” you asked.

“An hour.”

You nodded. “Nightmares?”

Bucky gave a small smile. “Not nightmares, more like alternating dreams.”

“What are they about?”

“Nothing to concern yourself with,” he said and placed a kiss on your forehead.

Even though you were curious, you weren’t going to push him to share. You knew that he often had nightmares, and if he wanted to share them he would. You let the topic go. “Shall we get up and tame the roaring beast in your stomach?”

“Yes.”

You pecked a kiss on his cheek, but before you could get away, Bucky grabbed you and his lips crashed on yours. You answered his kiss, his lips so warm and soft on yours, but another growl made you break the kiss. “We really need to get some food in you,” you said and pushed the blankets aside to get up.

Soon enough you were standing in the kitchen, your head in the fridge to look for breakfast. Still a little groggy you were already reaching for the milk to drown your cereals in, but Bucky stopped you.

“It’s Sunday, we’re going to have a proper breakfast,” he said, reaching from behind you to grab the eggs.

With another quick kiss you wriggled free from the cage of his arms and walked to the pantry to grab a package with breads to heat up in the oven.

“Eggs, freshly baked buns, anything else?” you asked while getting the oven ready. You didn’t get an answer and when you turned around you noticed that the table was already littered with food. A sigh escaped your lips. This was going to be a breakfast that would take hours.

Bucky came up behind you, his hands landing on your shoulders and giving you a kiss on the cheek. “Why don’t you take a shower? I’ll take care of this.”

“Yeah,” you sighed, wrapping your arms around him and not making a move to go anywhere.

Bucky returned the embrace.

“Is this the life?” you asked while looking up at him.

Confusion swept over his features. “What?”

“Is this the life? Waking up every morning next to me, extensive breakfasts. No more killing, no more Avengers?”

He seemed to mill over the question and then nodded slowly. “It’s what I dream about.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: none  
> Pairing: Loki x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this drabble. Let’s face it, fluff isn’t my forté. This also became a little hurt and a lot of comfort.

“Some souls just understand each other upon meeting,” you said with a grin on your face.

Loki gave you a disgusted look. “From which book did you get that poor line?”

Your grin immediately fell and replaced itself with a chastised look. At the moment you weren’t in the most stable of moods and even though Loki had meant it jokingly, it didn’t feel that way. You just wanted to express your love for him, but still he kept you at a distance, and sometimes he did it cruelly at that!

Tears formed in your eyes and you let your head hang, looking down.

“Damn,” you heard him whisper and then his arms wrapped around you. “My apologies,” Loki murmured. “I was only joking.”

“I know,” you hiccuped. “But sometimes you can be mean and I’m not- I’ve been having a really shitty day and I just-”

“Ssh,” Loki hushed and stroked your hair. “I understand. I should have taken it into consideration. Again, my apologies.”

You nodded against his shoulder, still comfortably trapped in the cage of his arms.

“How can I make it up to you?” he offered. “Do you want to go to the zoo? You always love the zoo.”

All you could do was shrug at the proposal. Indeed, you loved the zoo, but you really weren’t feeling well enough to go outside and face the world. Your day had already been shitty enough even though it had hardly begun.

“Ice cream?” Loki mumbled questioningly.

You shook your head against his chest. “I don’t feel like facing the world today.”

The God hummed and nodded his understanding.

“Alright, dry your tears. Come with me,” he said, grabbing your hand and starting to move.

A little reluctant you followed his lead into the elevator and you gave him a questioning look when he pushed the button of an empty floor in the Stark Tower.

“Be patient,” he smiled, leaning against the mirror.

You had no clue what he was up to this time, but you knew that smile. It was a little mischievous, but it also showed that he was hell-bent on making it up to you.

With a cheerful ‘ding’ the elevator arrived and Loki pulled you out of the elevator.

“Close your eyes and put your hands in front of your face,” he ordered, gently pulling your wrist to guide one of your hands to your face. “No peeking.”

Patiently you waited in the darkness you had created. You didn’t know what was happening, nor did you feel anything weird. It was a good thing that you trusted the mischievous God, and you knew he wouldn’t pull a prank on you this time. Not after he had already brought you to tears.

“Open your eyes.”

You did as he said, your hands falling limply to your side and blinking against the light.

Slowly the world shifted into focus and with that came a big smile. “Loki!” you exclaimed. “This is amazing!”

All around you were animals hopping about. Birds flew over your head, big and small ones, whistling their signature sounds. In an open forest that smelled of pines to your right you caught glimpses of big predatory animals, and on a field to your left where your favorite grazers. You looked at the pond in front of your feet, different types of mammals swimming and playing in the water.

The entire scene was surreal; animals that were natural enemies close to each other, weirdly enough living in harmony. You knew this wasn’t real, an illusion created by the God, and thus when the black panther came up to you, you dared to pet it.

You were beaming, your shitty day all forgotten as you took in the sights and smells. 

You were still taking it in when Loki waved a cone with ice cream in front of your nose. With a confused look you stared at the treat. “Can I eat this?”

“Yes. It is real,” he clarified and smiled when you took it.

“How?”

Loki shrugged. “Do you truly wish to know?”

At first you didn’t want to know, but after you had tasted the ice cream you couldn’t temper your curiosity. “Yes, I want to know.”

“Well, that will make it lose its magical touch,” Loki muttered. “I…  _ raided _ Stark’s fridge,” he winked with a mischievous smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: kissing  
> Pairing: Bucky x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last of the drabbles I wrote (though not the last one I’ll post because I changed the publishing order.) This was one of the hardest drabbles, just like all the other fluffy ones, because I seriously didn’t know what to do with it. Again it came down to a conversation between characters; I hope you like it nonetheless.

“No, no, no.  _ You _ kissed  _ me _ .”

“Darling, I’m sure it was the other way around,” Bucky chuckled, cupping your jaw with his metallic hand. “But I don’t mind. I'll never get tired of your lips anyway,” he said and leaned in to plant a kiss on your lips.

You let out a content hum. “You're right,” you mumbled against his lips. “Doesn’t matter.”

For a moment you stayed in each others arms, hugging and sharing butterfly kisses. When you broke the last kiss you gave Bucky a warm smile. “What does Steve say about all this?”

“What do you mean?” he asked confused, sitting back on the couch.

You mimicked his action, leaning back while keeping your eyes on him. You could never get enough of that cute face. “Well, us?” you casually answered.

Bucky shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“He’s your best friend, of course his opinion matters to me as well.”

“He’s fine with it as long as I don’t do anything stupid.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Let me guess, he said that if you break my heart you’re in for a wild ride?”

Bucky chuckled at your words. “Yeah, something like that.” Then he took your hand in his, giving a light squeeze. “Not gonna happen.”

You chewed your lips, believing his words. Many times you had heard the promise before that someone wouldn’t break your heart, yet it had happened a couple of times. They hadn’t lied back then, vowing their pledge because they loved you, but such was life and no matter how much it hurt, you got over it eventually.

Right now you were fully confident Bucky loved you, and that he vowed not to harm you in that regard. Yet, only time would tell.

“Do the others know?” you asked with a tilt of your head.

“Haven’t told them. No doubt Stark knows,” he answered and looked up at the ceiling.

You nodded. It made sense. Big chance indeed that Tony knew with J.A.R.V.I.S. monitoring everything. “Natasha?”

“Probably.”

“Yeah, she’s smart enough. Fury?”

“I sincerely hope not!” Bucky said resolutely, eyes going wide.

You nodded slowly, mulling over the words only to come to the same conclusion as him. It would be better if Fury didn’t know. Not yet. It would complicate a thing or two and you didn’t want that.

“Do you have anything planned for today?” you asked, changing the subject.

Bucky shook his head.

“Wanna go to Central Park?”

A contemplative expression washed over Bucky’s face. “I’d rather not. Not after… You know.”

“I do not, but that’s alright,” you said warmly.

Whatever had happened on the last mission, it had made Bucky a little skittish to go outside. He hadn’t told you the details of the mission, but according to Natasha something had gone awry. Nothing horribly terrible, but just enough to keep Bucky on edge.

“So… Netflix and chill?”

Bucky smiled at you. “Yeah.”

“Okay, but I want a favor from you first,” you said with a big grin.

You couldn’t read the expression on Bucky’s face, but you could hear the wariness in his voice when he asked, “What?”

“Kiss me.”


End file.
